Be My Escape
by Vasa34
Summary: TRADUC ! Shizuo est brisé et ne semble pas trouver sa raison d'être. Quand Orihara Izaya débarque, est ce que ça changera ? Découvriront-ils l'amour ou ça ne fera que plonger Shizuo encore plus bas ? School fic, IzayaXShizuo (dans cet ordre) ATTENTION : Abus, automutilation, langage cru et Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Be My Escape**

Résumé : **TRADUC !** Shizuo est brisé et ne semble pas trouver sa raison d'être. Quand Orihara Izaya débarque, est ce que ça changera ? Découvriront-ils l'amour ou ça ne fera que plonger Shizuo encore plus bas ? School fic, IzayaXShizuo (dans cet ordre) A **TTENTION : Abus, automutilation, langage cru et Lemons.**

Couple : Izaya/Shizuo

Disclaimer : Le manga Drrr ! ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages et même l'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle est écrite par Kimihime97. Évidemment, pour ceux qui s'inquiéterais, j'ai eu son accord. Sérieusement, si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez jeter un coup d'œil à ses écrits, c'est juste fabuleux.

 **Attention, M pour violence. Contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent penser, il n'est pas là pour faire joli. Shizuo n'est pas très chanceux...**

 **NDA** **:** Bonjour, oui je sais, je devrais commencer par finir mes autres fics... Mais cette fiction est si belle... Voilà. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de la traduire en français, pour de 1, initier des gens au IZUO et de 2, faire découvrir cet écrit à des gens francophones. Parce que sans blague, j'adore cette fiction !

Euh, c'est ma première traduction à vie, donc ça risque de ne pas être la plus belle traduction faite sur ce site, mais je vais essayer de rendre la lecture agréable. Pour certaine phrase, je ne traduirais pas la même chose, pour que certaine tournure de phrase soient cohérente.

De plus, je crois que cette traduction va être un très bon exercice pour me pratiquer en anglais ! Ouais, quand même 36 chap... Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge...

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le lycée Raira était pour tout dire, un endroit normal et ennuyant. Les étudiants qui y étudiaient, étaient tous aussi normal et ennuyant que leur établissement. Tous sauf un, Heiwajima Shizuo. Ce garçon était actuellement assis dans sa salle de classe, ses yeux bruns regardaient paresseusement par la fenêtre qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Le cours n'était pas supposé débuter avant 10 minutes, mais Shizuo n'osait pas sortir et _socialiser_. De toute façon, tout le monde le fuyait.

Le blond regarda derrière lui et aperçu son ami qui le vit aussi. Kishitani Shinra remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. "Bon matin, Shizuo."

"Bon matin" grogna le blond en regardant vers l'avant. Shinra fronça les sourcils en sortant ses livres de son sac pour les poser sur son bureau. Il regarda Shizuo en penchant la tête. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Shizuo soupira en roulant les yeux. "Très bien, donc maintenant, ne me pose plus la question, parce que tu vas me fait chier."

Shinra hocha la tête avant de soupirer. "Tu sais, tu pourrais venir chez moi après l'école."

"Impossible" Murmura l'adolescent, en se penchant sur sa chaise. "Je me suis fait grondé pour hier." Dit-il en grimaçant.

Shinra eut un flash et ses yeux se remplirent d'incrédulité. "Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas juste !"

"J'ai envoyé ce mec à l'hôpital, Shinra." Coupa-il en regardant le brun.

"C'était de l'auto-défense." Rappela Shinra en croisant les bras sur sa veste scolaire bleue. "Ce type t'as attaqué."

"Ouais," approuva Shizuo. "Sauf que d'après mes parents, je n'aurais pas dû faire quoique ce soit, parce que je suis censé être au courant des effets que ma super force cause aux autres ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je suis donc puni."

Shinra soupira en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas cool du tout... Ce n'est pas comme si tu la contrôlais, cette force."

"La ferme." Souffla le blond en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre avec un regard vide.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Ce ne fût pas bien long avant que la cloche sonne et que les élèves se précipitent à leur place respective. Le professeur fit également son entré dans la salle. Shizuo commença à regarder l'avant de la classe, sans vraiment y prêter attention, mais en essayant quand même un peu.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ramener des mauvaises notes chez lui, pas maintenant. Ses parents étaient assez susceptibles ; même pas besoins d'une quelconque raison pour les mettre de mauvais poils. Il a donc essayé d'écouter en griffonnant quelques notes. De toute façon, il copierait sur Shinra.

Pas que Shizuo était idiot, loin de là. C'est juste que son esprit était ailleurs. Il pensait trop à son frère, ses parents, lui, sa maison, sa force... Trop de chose à penser... À régler.

La cloche a sonné pour annoncer le déjeuner et le blond se leva rapidement. Il mit se mains dans ses poches en sortant de la classe. Shinra couru après lui avec deux bentos dans les mains. "Attends Shizuo !"

Ledit Shizuo soupira en ralentissant un peu ce qui permit à l'autre garçon de le rejoindre. Ils se sont dirigé vers le toit. Shizuo s'assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le grillage. Il sorti un paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une.

"Pas à l'école, mec" rit son ami en lui donnant un des bentos. "Tient."

Il le prit en soupirant. "Merci, Shinra."

"Pas de problème", déclara le futur médecin en souriant. Il déballa son propre repas. "Alors, tu n'es plus puni quand ? Parce que Celty veux que tu viennes et mon père pour une raison quelconque*.

Le blond haussa les épaules en ouvrant son bento. "Je sais pas... Peut-être dans quelques jours."

Shinra souffla. Il brisa ses baguette en pointant l'autre avec. "Je devrais avoir une conversation avec tes parents."

Shizuo le foudroya du regard. "Je ne pense pas. Tu vas m'enfoncer encore plus dans les problèmes, crétin."

Le brun bouda en secouant la tête. "Je suis juste en train de dire..."

Le monstre Ikebukuro resta silencieux en finissant sa cigarette. Puis il mangea la nourriture que Shinra lui avait donné. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Shinra regarda le ciel. Shizuo n'as pas l'esprit de ces jours-là. Les jours où il le sondait, lui demandait de lever ses manches pour vérifier.

C'était une bonne journée.

Le déjeuner se passa assez rapidement dans le silence et bientôt, les deux adolescents étaient de nouveau dans leur classe. Shinra griffonnait des notes et Shizuo... Eh bien, il essayait. Comme précédemment, son esprit n'était tout simplement pas là. Après une demie heure à essayer de suivre, il abandonna avec un soupir et déposa son crayon. Il se pencha sur sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu. C'était une journée calme, sans nuage. Il faillit soupirer, après tout, ça aurait été une belle journée pour trainer avec Shinra et Celty.

 _Puni,_ se rappela-il en soupirant. _Tu es puni, merde !_

Shinra leva les yeux de ses note, vu l'expression frustré de Shizuo et baissa le regard vers ses notes. En fait, il était impatient de sortir avec Shizuo de l'école. Le blond n'était pas patient ces derniers temps, et Shinra soupçonna le fait que ses parents ne voulaient pas le voir dehors.

 _Ce n'est pas juste,_ pensa distraitement Shinra en posant son menton dans sa paume. Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

Si vous voulez savoir l'avis de Shinra, il dirait que les parents de Shizuo étaient, sans aucun doute, trop dur avec lui. Parfois, ils étaient si sévères qu'ils en devenaient fous, interdisant à Shizuo toutes activité pendant des semaines, sans ordinateur, téléphone ou jeux vidéo. Par moment, ils étaient cruels, grondant le blond pour sa force qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Et puis il y avait le père de Shizuo...

Il rendait Shinra hors de lui au point de faire bouillir son sang, mais il se calma rapidement. Il regarda Shizuo à nouveau, pour constater qu'il regardait à l'extérieur. Shinra pencha sa tête.

À quoi pensait Shizuo ? Évidemment, Shinra en avait une petite idée, mais quand même...

Shizuo sentait les yeux de son ami sur lui et il se crispa en se tournant pour rencontrer le regard de Shinra. Il sourit un peu, ce qui fit rouer les yeux de Shizuo qui retourna à la fenêtre.

La classe semblait durer une éternité, -pourtant c'était seulement 2 heures- quand la cloche sonna finalement. Shizuo se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule sans prendre la peine d'attendre Shinra. Celui-ci ne dit rien, ne voulant pas énerver Shizuo plus de deux fois dans la même journée.

Pas que Shizuo oserait lui faire du mal, définitivement pas. Non, Shinra savait seulement que déranger le blond en ce moment n'était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être plus tard.

Shizuo fit son chemin dans les rues de la grande ville connue comme étant Ikebukuro. Il était déjà perdu dans la foule sur le trottoir. C'est une ville immense avec beaucoup de gens au goût de Shizuo. Cette seule pensée semblait l'énerver, mais il prit une profonde inspiration en se rappelant que la dernière chose dont il avait besoins, c'était de saccager une rue. Ses parents le haïraient pour ça.

À ce moment, l'idée de rentrer chez lui le gela sur place. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison, ne voulant pas faire face aux sermons et aux réprimandes qu'il allait certainement recevoir. Il détestait, mais détestait la façon dont ils le regardaient. Comme s'il était un monstre. Il est leur fils pour l'amour de Dieu...!

Shizuo soupira, serrant les poings, il continua de marcher. Le chemin n'était pas si long, il bientôt, il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée. Il soupira et ouvra la porte pour rentrer. « Je suis de retour..."

Il enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement. Sa mère faisait la vaisselle. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et hocha la tête. "Dans ta chambre, maintenant. Je ne veux pas te voir jusqu'au dîner."

Shizuo roula les yeux et se détourna. "Ouais, je suis heureux de te voir aussi. Je suis puni pendant combien de temps ? Le père de Shinra veut que je vienne donc..."

"Tu es puni jusqu'à vendredi," coupa rudement Mme Heiwajima. "Allez, va-t'en,"

Shizuo soupira et tourna les talons vers le couloir. Il fit une pause en regardant la porte ouverte de son frère cadet. Kasuka leva ses yeux marrons clairs d'un livre de textes et fixa son grand frère paresseusement. "Bienvenue à la maison."

Shizuo hocha la tête. "Oui, merci."

Kasuka bailla un peu en inclinant la tête. "Comment c'était à l'école ?"

Shizuo haussa les épaules. "C'était bien... Hey, tu n'aurais pas une audition, bientôt ?"

Kasuka haussa les épaules. "Vendredi."

Shizuo hocha la tête pour lui. _Voilà ce qui explique ma libération vendredi..._

Kasuka bailla à nouveau et retourna à son livre de textes. "Quoi qu'il en soit, mieux vaut que tu retournes dans ta chambre avant que papa rentre à la maison... Sauf si tu prévoyais de te faire battre ce soir."

Shizuo frissonna un peu et regarda le sol avant de soupirer. "Ouais... Dans ma chambre..."

Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta son sac d'école par terre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pendant quelques minutes, il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il roule sur le côté. Il cligna des yeux en voyant son ordinateur et son téléphone cellulaire sur son bureau. Alors au moins, ils lui avaient redonné.

Il saisit son portable et soupira en envoyant rapidement un message à Shinra.

 _Hey, j'ai toujours mon téléphone._

Il attendit quelques minutes, en regardant le mur en face de lui jusqu'à ce que son cellulaire vibre.

 _Génial ! Alors, combien de temps avant la fin de ta sentence ?_

Shizuo senti ses yeux rouler alors qu'il écrit sa réponse.

 _Jusqu'à vendredi. Kasuka à une audition. J'ai de la chance_ -_-

Il finit par prendre quelques livres scolaires dans son sac ; il pourrait tout aussi faire ses devoirs. Il prit son manuel de math et une feuille pour écrire le problème de mathématiques quand son cell sonna à nouveau.

 _Vendredi ?! Tu veux rire ?! Ugh... Très bien, mais Celty ne sera pas contente. Tu dois venir vendredi soir et papa veut aussi te voir !_

Shizuo leva un sourcil, mais le son de la porte d'entrée l'alerta. "Merde..."

 _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Parles-en à Celty et ton père, je t'en reparle._

Shizuo réussi à faire ses math, plus concentré que jamais. En entendant son père parler, il senti ses propres mains trembler légèrement dans la peur.

La peur ? Oui, il avait peur. Son père l'effrayait plus que tout au monde, mais seul Shinra et Celty le savait. Personne de devait connaitre cette partie de lui, celle qui est terrifiée par son père, celle qui pleurerait encore cette nuit quand personne ne sera là. Son père était la raison du fait qu'il se mettent en colère si facilement ; la génétique ou un truc dans le genre.

Pourtant, le son même de la voix de son paternel lui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il l'entendit rire avant de dire, "Tu es rentré, Shizuo ?"

La main de Shizuo se figea quand il déglutit en serrant son crayon si fort que celui-ci fini par éclater. Il soupira et le jeta pour s'en prendre un autre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvra, mais il ne leva pas les yeux en sentant ceux de son père sur lui.

"Hé."

Shizuo leva les yeux en se forçant de sourire. "Hé, bienvenue à la maison."

Son père hocha la tête, s'avançant dans la chambre. Il regarda Shizuo écrire des équations et fronça un peu les sourcils. "...Qu'est que tu fais ?"

Shizuo s'arrêta avant de prendre une profonde respiration. "Mes devoirs."

Son père pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Pourquoi ? Tu essayes d'avoir des bonnes notes pour ne pas te faire botter le cul ?"

Shizuo tressaillit légèrement, fronçant les sourcils, il regarda sa feuille. "Non... Je ne veux pas échouer."

"Parce que je vais te botter le cul," rappela son père fronçant toujours les sourcils.

Shizuo resta silencieux en continuant d'écrire ses calculs. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder ; il avait peur de voir son visage. Il savait ce qu'il allait y voir : la colère, le ressentiment, l'amusement et... La déception.

"Regarde-moi quand je te parle," cracha son père.

Shizuo releva brusquement la tête se forçant à sourire. "Désolé, je veux vraiment obtenir de bonnes notes."

"Si tu le dis," cassa M. Heiwajima. Il alla sortir, mais s'arrêta derrière Shizuo. "Et enlève ce sourire stupide, tu n'as aucune raison de sourire. Oh attends, j'avais oublié à quel point tu aimais nous mettre dans la merde !"

Shizuo cligna des yeux avec une légère surprise. "De quoi tu parles, putain ?"

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de son père. "Non avons dû payer la facture d'hôpital de ce gamin, bon sang ! Le savais-tu ?! L'argent ne pousse pas des arbres, Shizuo ! Non seulement ça, mais en plus, nous avons dû payer tout ce que tu as cassé !"

Shizuo cligna des yeux, un peu étourdi. "Papa je... C'était de la légitime défense !"

"Je m'en contre fiche," dit son père en montant le ton, ce qui fit tenir sa langue. "Tu sais comment tu es, bon sang ! Nous n'arrêtons pas de te dire de faire attention aux autres, de te maitriser un tant soit peu ! Merde, et si tu l'avais tué ? Qu'est que tu aurais fait ? Tu ne penses pas à ta famille quand tu fais ça ? Nous ne sommes pas riches, Shizuo !"

"Je le sais, bordel !" Cria Shizuo en sautant de son lit. "Je ne peux juste pas la contrôler, merde !"

"Te fous pas de moi," dit son père en saisissant son collet de chemise. Son regard était si froid qu'il serait capable de geler l'Enfer. "Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu dois absolument tout faire pour te mettre dans ces situations ? Les factures d'hôpital, les voitures et lampadaires brisés, les bureaux cassés... Tout ça, ça me coûte de l'argent !"

Il poussa Shizuo sur le plancher le regardant tout aussi froidement. "Foutu monstre."

La phrase fit fermer les yeux du blond, toutes traces de colère furent remplacées par un froid, une tristesse solitaire. Le fait est que même ses parents pensaient comme les autres...

Il a été chanceux ce soir son père ne l'a même pas touché. Il attendit que son père quitte sa chambre pour rapidement verrouiller sa porte. Il glissa vers le sol en serrant sa tête quand il relu plusieurs mots dans sa tête.

 _"Monstre."_

 _"Brute."_

 _"Putain d'anormal."_

 _"Vas te tuer !"_

Il tremblait ; il détestait ça. Il haïssait les larmes, cependant, elle on lentement fait leur chemin le long de ses joues. Il détestait vraiment pleurer il était faible dans ces moments, ça lui donnait un air... Fragile. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, mais il détestait le montrer. Mais il n'est pas aussi fort, irritable et... Méchant, comme celui qu'il fait semblant d'être. En fait, il était tout le contraire.

Il fort là-bas seulement, parce qu'il était faible _ici_. Sa colère, il en a irrité de son père, elle est alimentée par tout le reste. Mauvaises notes, faible estime de soi, un connard de père abusif, une mère horrible et un petit frère parfait... S'en étaient trop, il avait même des cicatrices pour le prouver.

Cependant, tout ira bien quand il retournera à l'école demain.

Tout ira bien.

Il était Heiwajima Shizuo, le monstre d'Ikebukuro; il devait être fort, non ?

Il se leva et prit une profonde inspiration. Il chercha son portefeuille dans son sac. Il l'ouvrit et enleva la lame de rasoir, dont Shinra n'en savait rien, et s'assit. Son cœur accéléra un peu quand il retroussa ses manches; il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête légère, mais c'était bon. Il plaça la lame sur son poignet et fit un sourire triste, alors que d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Demain il devait être fort, il le savait. Cependant, maintenant, il devait pleurer. C'était son moment pour être faible, car tout le monde a besoins d'un temps pour se laisser aller.

Là, c'était son moment, comme presque tous les soirs. C'était sa mauvaise habitude, son mode de vie malsain dont il ne pouvait échapper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse au reviews :**

 **Il est enfin là ! Désolé pour ce** **court** **retard, l'école avait recommencé, les exams de fin d'année... et j'ai beaucoup moins de temps... Mais j'espère qu'il plaira ! ^^'**

 **BREFF BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Shinra se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il entra dans la classe. Il remarqua Shizuo à son bureau, la tête enterrée sous ses bras. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder le visage du blond, parce qu'il le savait déjà. "Montre-moi tes bras."

Shizuo ne leva même pas les yeux. "Va te faire foutre."

Shinra fronça les sourcils et se planta devant le bureau du blond. Il le regarda avant de parler fermement. "Shizuo, montre-moi tes bras, toute suite."

Shizuo laissa un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Lentement, il retroussa ses manches. Ses yeux étaient fuyant et son ami tressaillit en voyant deux nouvelles profondes entailles sur le poignet gauche du blond. Une envie de crier le pris, mais en voyant le regard craintif de l'autre, sa colère s'estompât pour laisser place à de la tristesse. "Shizuo..."

"Pas besoins de me donner la leçon." Marmonna Shizuo en redescendant rapidement ses manches. Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre. "...Je me suis fait assez sermonner."

Assis à son bureau, Shinra se penchant sur sa chaise et regarda le plafond. "... Que s'est-il passé, la nuit dernière ?"

Shizuo garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. "...Mon père est tout simplement devenu fou."

Shinra gigota un peu sur sa chaise en se mordant la lèvre. "Est-ce qu'il-"

"Il ne m'a pas frappé" coupa rapidement Shizuo. Il soupira alors que son regard se posa sur son bureau. Il se fit terne et lointain. "Il le voulait sûrement, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a juste... Tu sais quoi, c'est pas important."

"Shizuo," Dit Shinra en se levant debout. "Dit-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu-"

"Laisse tomber," Dit en se levant à la vitesse de l'éclair. La chaise grinça bruyamment contre le sol alors que le blond fusilla son ami du regard. Il serra les poings pour essayer d'amoindrir ses tremblements. "Tu ne peux pas m'aider, fais juste abandonne le sujet, merde !"

Shinra leva les yeux vers son ami, un sourire d'excuse se formant sur les lèvres. "...Désolé mec."

Shizuo soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait des nuages aujourd'hui. Ils étaient petits, bouffis et ils parsemaient le ciel bleu. Encore un fois, ce serait une bonne journée.

"Donc, j'ai un de mes amis qui vient de déménager à Ikebukuro." La voix de son ami le fit sursauter un peu et il le regarda en pivotant légèrement la tête vers le brun. Shinra lui sourit. "Il arrivera à l'école demain, donc... Soit gentil avec lui, okay ?"

Shizuo leva un sourcil et l'agacement monta rapidement en lui. "Tu viens de supposer que je vais lui botter le cul ou un truc dans le genre ?"

"Eh bien... Oui," Dit Shinra en souriant nerveusement en tapant son crayon. "C'est ce genre de mec, tu sais ?"

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. "...En fait c'est un salaud."

"En quelque sorte," Commença Shinra en réfléchissant. "Il est correct, mais en même temps, il complètement horrible. Je veux dire, il est gentil avec moi, mais je suis sûr qu'il voudra te faire chier, donc essaye juste de ne pas lui faire de mal... Du moins, pas trop."

Shizuo soupira avant d'acquiescer. "Peu importe, l'important c'est qu'il ne soit pas aussi con que les enfoirés de cette école."

Shinra sourit quand soudain, la cloche sonna. Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et à l'arrivé de l'enseignant, le cours commença. Shizuo se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait en griffonnant quelques notes sur une feuille. Après une heure et demie, il déposa son crayon et regarda ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Il leva un peu une de ses manches et caressa un des balafres avec son pouce. Ça piquait un peu, mais étrangement, ce sentiment le fit sourire tristement.

Il souffla doucement en se penchant sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait dormir, toute suite s'il le voulait ; l'enseignant avait trop peur de lui pour le réveiller. C'était presque drôle de voir que des inconnus qui ne connaissaient absolument pas le blond avoir si peur de lui. Quand il marchait dans la rue, les gens changeaient de trottoir et les parents tiraient leurs enfants par le bras à l'écart.

Quelle connerie. Il n'était pas dangereux !

Enfin... Il l'était par moment, mais c'était seulement parce qu'on l'avait provoqué. Il ne n'était pas ce genre de monstre qui cherchait des victimes dans les rues pour les battre à mort, bon sang !

Il était gentil, même très gentil quand il était de bonne humeur. Il détestait la violence autant que son père et c'était une des principales raisons pourquoi il se dégoutait ; il était un monstre sous forme humaine.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Shinra laissa tomber un autre bento sur les genoux de Shizuo. "Il y a plus de riz, je pensais que tu en voudrais peut-être plus."

Shizuo cligna des yeux et adressa un petit sourire à son ami. "Merci Shinra."

Le brun hocha la tête en s'assit aux côtés du blond. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un petit tube de crème qu'il tendit à Shizuo. "C'est de la crème qui va aider à cicatriser tes coupures afin que tes parents ne les voient pas."

Shizuo fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux. Il déballa son bento et brisa ses baguettes. "Non merci, ils s'en contre fiche, de toute façon."

Shinra soupira en fixant la crème. Il déballa son bento à son tour. "Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi, Shizuo."

"Laisse-moi seul, merde," suggéra le concerner en prenant une bouché de riz. "Ce serait bien."

Shinra brisa ses baguettes et roula les yeux en souriant. "Je sais que je te dorlote et que tu déteste ça."

Shizuo soupira encore en regardant le ciel. Il avala une bouché. "Quel jour sommes-nous ?"

"Mardi," murmura l'autre en mangeant.

Shizuo hocha la tête en prenant une autre bouché de riz. "Je t'ai dit que je serais libre vendredi, hein ?"

"Oui", déclara Shinra en souriant. "Tu es vraiment attendu vendredi. Celty s'ennuie de toi comme pas possible et mon père veut absolument te voir."

Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. "Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis l'école élémentaire, j'aurais tendance à dire que ton père est un espèce de pédophile."

Shinra ricana en hochant la tête. "Eh bien, il n'est pas toujours comme ça... Juste quand il s'agit de toi."

"Comme je suis chanceux," ria Shizuo en secouant la tête.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Shizuo et Shinra se donnaient des noms aléatoires. C'était bon pour Shizuo, et c'était pourquoi Shinra faisait ça. Ce petit jeu gardait l'esprit de Shizuo loin des ténèbres qui le dévorait petit à petit pendant un moment.

Shinra haïssait ce côté sombre que possédait Shizuo. Le pire c'était qu'une fois dedans, il ne pouvait jamais savoir quand le "vrai" Shizuo reviendrait. Ça pouvait être des jours ou même des semaines.

Et le brun détestait ces moments-là.

Les rires de Shizuo sonnaient toujours un peu faux et ses sourires étaient tendus et forcés. Sa colère était là, prête à s'emparer de lui, comme une bête tapise dans l'ombre. Dans ces moments-là, tout pouvait le mettre hors de lui ; Un crayon tombant par terre, un élève qui éternuait dans la classe, les gens qui marchaient trop lentement dans les couloirs...

Shinra détestait tellement ça.

La cloche sonna et les deux garçons se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur classe. Shinra prit consciencieusement ses notes avec une telle concentration alors que Shizuo... Dormait.

Le brun soupira, mais ne prit pas la peine de le réveiller ; Shizuo avait besoin de sommeil.

Shinra en profita pour réfléchir sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le blond concernant son ami. Il avait demandé à Shizuo d'être gentil, mais en y repensant... Il réalisa à quel point ce serait ardu. Après tout, son ami pouvait se comporter en salop.

Quand l'école se termina enfin, Shizuo était avec Shinra, en train de marcher. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il appréciait sa présence, même s'il l'ignorerait.

Après tout, Shinra était son meilleur ami.

''Pourquoi tu peux finalement vendredi ? Habituellement, c'est plus long..'' Demanda Shinra en baillant. ''Tu ne me l'as pas dit...''

''Kasuka,'' murmura Shizuo en haussant les épaules. ''Il va auditionner un rôle, alors ils seront partis. Maman et papa ont décidés d'y aller vendredi.. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait me garder enfermer à la maison.''

''Une autre audition,'' murmura Shinra ''Tu sais, ton frère est vraiment chanceux un visage d'ange, un comportement parfait, des notes incroyables et...''

''La ferme,'' dit Shizuo en tournant les talons. Il posa son regard sur son ami. ''Je sais qu'il est parfait, donc ta gueule !''

"Désolé, Shizuo" dit Shinra en levant les mains. "Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu détestes ça."

Il détourna les yeux et inspira longuement pour se calmer. "Je sais que mon frère est parfait, mes parents me le répètent tout le temps. C'est juste que je préfère ne pas l'entendre de toi aussi."

Un silence gênant prit le relai. À croire que les bruits habituels de la ville n'étaient pas assez pour faire disparaitre le malaise !

Au bout d'un moment, Shinra frappa gentiment l'épaule du blond "Ça va mieux ?"

Shizuo sourit et frappa la main de l'autre garçon. "Oui, oui... Retourne chez toi, je te texterais plus tard."

Après s'être salué, Shinra laissa Shizuo retournez chez lui également. Les gens se tenaient aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient et les mères rapprochaient leur enfant. Le blond aurait pleuré au beau milieu du trottoir s'il avait été plus... Dramatique. Au lieu de ça, il inspira profondément et reprit son rythme. Grâce à ça, il arriva à la maison rapidement. Il ferma la porte et balança ses chaussures. "Je suis de retour."

Comme d'habitude, aucune réponse. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où, appuyé contre le comptoir, Kasuka buvait tranquillement un verre de jus. "Bienvenue à la maison."

Shizuo hocha la tête. Kasuka prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson avant de parler. "Maman est chez une amie jusqu'à demain et papa sort avec ses amis boire un coup."

En entendant parler de son père, Shizuo se figea. "...À quelle heure reviendra-t-il à la maison ?"

"Probablement 11h," murmura Kasuka en regardant son frère. "Tu devrais peut-être te coucher avant qu'il ne revienne à la maison, juste au cas où."

 _Sinon il va me battre_ , pensa le blond avec amertume. "Ne me dit pas quoi faire, tu n'es qu'un enfant."

"Un enfant plus intelligent que toi," Dit Kasuka d'une voix sourde. "J'essaie de t'aider, Shizuo."

Le blond serra les poings. "...Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, arrête d'être aussi parfait."

Ces mots n'étaient pas supposés être dit devant le plus petit, mais au moment où ils franchirent ses lèvres, le regret s'était instantanément emparé de lui. Il n'osa pas regarder Kasuka, de peur de voir sa réaction.

"...Je suis loin d'être la perfection", marmonna Kasuka en posant son verre sur le comptoir. Il se dirigea vers son grand frère et tira doucement la chemise de Shizuo. "Je suis ton frère et je suis désolé, je sais qu'ils ne t'apprécient pas, je le vois tous les jours et j'essaie de leur parler de toi en bien, mais... Ça ne fonctionne jamais."

Shizuo tira son bras de l'emprise du brun, sans pour autant le regarder. "...Je vais faire le dîner ce soir, va faire tes devoirs."

Kasuka soupira en voyant le plus vieux se précipiter dans le couloir. _Shizuo..._

Shizuo claqua simplement la porte en jetant son sac dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Ses épaules tremblaient un peu.

Pour se changer les idées, il prit son ordinateur pour écouter des chansons et regarder des animes qu'il avait déjà vu des centaines de fois. Il aurait pu faire autre, mais c'était une sorte de d'distraction pour son esprit. Il savait ce qu'il arrivera s'il arrêtait, s'il se mettait à penser à la réalité, et franchement, l'idée d'entendre Shinra argumenter sur de potentielles cicatrices ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Finalement, la musique et les animes le tint occupé pendant quelques heures. Puis, il s'en alla dans la cuisine. Kasuka était dans le salon, à en juger par la télévision allumée. Shizuo ouvra le frigo et se mordit la lèvre en songeant à ce qu'il pouvait cuisiner.

Il était loin d'être le meilleur cuisto, c'était dans les cordes de Kasuka, pas les siennes. Il haussa les épaule en fermant le frigo et tapota son menton en réfléchissant. "Kasuka, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour dîner ?"

Il eut une minute de silence, puis son frère entra, le visage impassible. "Tout va bien ?"

"Je ne peux pas cuisiner grand-chose", rappela Shizuo. "Je peux... Faire des frittes... Peut-être du riz..."

"On peut se prendre une pizza", offrit Kasuka en fouillant dans sa poche. "J'ai de l'argent."

L'œil de Shizuo se crispa et il soupira en se massant les tempes. "Dit le si tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine."

Kasuka resta sur le seuil de la porte en sortant son téléphone. "...Je n'aime pas votre cuisine Shizuo." Et il partit, commandant déjà la pizza.

* * *

Shizuo savait qu'il aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps, mais il n'en était tout simplement incapable. Couché dans son lit, il regarda le plafond. "Zut..."

Il repoussa les couvertures en se levant du lit. Il soupira en allant dans la cuisine. Il allait se servir un verre d'eau, s'il ne s'était figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

Il entendait du bruit venant de la salle de séjour, probablement la télévision qui était allumée. Il savait que Kasuka était endormi ou sur son portable, dans sa chambre. Son cœur a sauté un battement ; son père était de retour à la maison.

Shizuo prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre un verre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?"

La peur le fit échapper le verre qui se fracassa au sol. Shizuo se retourna, son père était sur le seuil de la porte. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la vodka, si intense qu'elle l'étouffait presque. "Papa..."

Son père souffla, basculant un peu. "Tch, tu devrait être au lit."

"Je, euh..." Shizuo se mordit la lèvre et inspira. "J'avais soif."

"Soif," marmonna son père en roulant les yeux. Il s'approcha en regardant les morceaux de verre aux pieds du blond. "Ta mère ne sera pas contente que tu aies brisé un de ses verres."

Shizuo hésita. "Tu me laisse tomber..."

"Parce que maintenant, c'est de ma faute," les yeux vitreux dû à l'alcool de son père semblait lui lancer des éclairs. Il a frappé, agrippant les cheveux de Shizuo tellement serrés qu'il glapit. "J'ai pas fait une fichue chose, sale con !"

Shizuo se fit pousser dans le comptoir et tressaillit en ressentant la douleur à travers sa colonne vertébrale. Son père avait l'air furieux. Il tendit la main et saisi le collet de la chemise de nuit de Shizuo. Ils étaient si proches que Shizuo pouvait sentir son halène fétide. "Tu me dégoutes"

Shizuo poussa la poitrine de son père et se maintint sur le comptoir. Il déglutit, ses mains tremblaient. "S-désolé..."

"Désolé," répéta son père en riant. "Désolé ne veut absolument rien dire, salaud ! Désolé ne paie pas les factures d'hôpital, désolé ne répare pas toutes les merdes que tu détruis, désolé ne fait pas _quoique ce soit_ , sale morveux pathétique !"

"Arrête de m'insulter !" Shizuo répliqua, sentant les larmes piquer ses yeux. "Si tu me rabaissais pas, si tu me faisais pas sentir comme une merde, peut-être que je ne serais pas comme ça !"

"Ça n'a aucun rapport, merde !" Le poing de son père entra en collision avec sa mâchoire et Shizuo se retrouva au sol. Son père le regardait de haut, en le fusillant du regard. Ils se plissèrent dangereusement quand il souffla. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être normal comme Kasuka ?"

Shizuo grimaça et ferma les yeux quand son père a quitté la salle. Il resta au sol pendant quelques minutes, prit de soubresauts, il luttait contre ses larmes. C'était tellement frustrant, et... si lassant... Ça le rendait malade.

Il ramassa les restes du verre aussi silencieusement que possible et retourna dans le couloir. Il se figea en voyant Kasuka hors de sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent et la main de Shizuo appuya contre sa joue meurtrie. Kasuka cligna des yeux et pencha la tête très lentement. "...Tu veux un sac de glace ?"

Shizuo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette simple petite question, si innocente, cassa ses dernières chaines. Il est parti dans sa chambre, sans un mot, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et glissa contre le bois. Ses mains étaient sur son visage et ses épaules se secouèrent frénétiquement.

 _Pourquoi...? Pourquoi ?! Je ne veux pas être comme ça...!_

Il contempla sa lame, mais... Il n'avait même plus la volonté de le faire. Il était assis là, pleurant et tremblant en se demandant pourquoi il était maudit... Pourquoi il était...

Un monstre.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, à Raira, les élèves évitaient Shizuo alors qu'il marchait sur le campus. Cependant, quelque chose semblait... Différent. Il s'arrêta, pas sûr de ce qu'était ce sentiment. Lentement, ses yeux bruns se levèrent et se verrouillèrent sur une fenêtre de l'école.

Il était observé.

Son observateur était probablement de sexe masculin, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en était sûr. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le gars avait les cheveux noirs. Il n'avait pas l'uniforme de Raira. À la place, il avait un jeans noir, peut-être un t-shirt rouge et une veste noire par-dessus.

Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale et il fronça les sourcils. Détournant le regard, il continua son chemin vers sa classe. Shinra était déjà là, croyez-le ou non, et dès que le brunet l'aperçut, il haletait. "Ton visage !"

Shizuo s'arrêta avant de soupirer, s'assisant sur son siège. "Peut-importe, fais juste la fermer."

Shinra souffla et croisa les bras. "Shizuo..."

"Tais-toi," Cassa Shizuo en fermant les yeux d'agacement.

Shinra soupira en détournant les yeux, il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. "...Je vais te forcer à me le dire."

Shizuo resta silencieux en se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre. Shinra serra les poings, mais la cloche sonna avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Les étudiants sont entrés, et tout le monde tomba dans la routine quotidienne.

Toutefois, Shizuo n'y prêta même pas attention. Il regardait dehors, le visage froid et insensible. Il resté comme ça jusqu'au déjeuner, quand lui et Shinra sont allés à l'extérieur. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas allés sur le toit, comme on le fait normalement...?"

"L'ami dont je t'ai parlé," Expliqua Shinra avec un petit sourire. "Il voulait que nous le rencontrions ici."

Shizuo arqua un sourcil en regardant autour. "...Ici, dans la cour de baseball ?"

Shinra haussa les épaules. "Ouais, enfin, je suppose."

"Yo, Heiwajima." La voix était inconnue et, refrogné, Shizuo pivota. C'était un étudiant accompagné de plusieurs autres derrière lui. C'était flagrant, l'homme semblait bouillonnant. "J'ai entendu que t'as parlé de moi."

Shizuo arqua encore une fois le sourcil. "Je ne sais même pas qui t'es, putain."

Le troisième garçon souffla et crispa les poings. "Menteur ! J'vais te battre tellement fort mec !"

Shinra glapit et sauta derrière le blond, les attaquants les ayant encerclés. Ils s'élancèrent sur eux. Shizuo hésita une seconde puis serra les dents, en arrêtant un coup de poing qui visait son visage. L'autre adolescent cligna des yeux et regarda Shizuo. "...Tu viens vraiment d'empirer mon humeur, enculé."

Son autre poing envoya valser l'adolescent et il regarda vers les autres garçons devant lui. En un instant, ils ont couru vers lui et Shizuo réagit rapidement. Shinra regarda et soupira alors que Shizuo donnait des coups de pieds faisant voler les autres garçons. Quand il eut terminé, il se tenait haletant, un nuage de poussière volant partout. Le silence se fit briser par des applaudissements.

"Mah, vous êtes vraiment aussi fort qu'ils le disent." Dit la voix qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, une voix séduisante.

Lentement, Shizuo se tourna. Assis dans les gradins avec Shinra, c'était le même type qui le regardait ce matin. De près, Shizuo nota qu'il avait raison ; il avait des cheveux noirs. Ses yeux était presque pourpre ; des verres de contacts ? Sa peau était blanche, pas vraiment pâle, mais c'était loin d'être basanée. Shizuo devait l'admettre... Le gars était attrayant.

"Shizuo, c'est l'ami dont je t'ai parlé," déclara Shinra en souriant. "C'est Orihara Izaya, c'est un bon gars... Okay, pas vraiment ; c'est un vrai monstre."

"C'est méchant," Dit Izaya avec un petit sourire en coin, en inclinant la tête. "Ravi de te rencontrer, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo cligna des yeux. _Shizu-chan...? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

Cependant, Shizuo ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le sourire de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau... Ses lèvres...

Shizuo serra les dents, regardant soudainement Izaya dans les yeux. "...Tu me fais chier."

* * *

 **Haha, je vous laisse sur un suspense ! Je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain, mais j'espère que ce sera plus court... En tout cas, dans le prochain chapitre, Izaya sera plus présent, ça c'est sûr ! Et encore mille pardons pour ce retard !**


End file.
